The Sun, Snow & Lightning Storm
by CyberNinjaKthy
Summary: A young girl abandoned at a very young age with her brother finds struggles and hardships during these years. Now she finds hope, friendship and an unexpected love in the unlikeliest of places. What will happen now? Will everything turn out fine? Or will her past come back to haunt her? SS/OC/SS
1. Preface

**AN: I do not own Transformers, only my own plot that I inserted and my OC. Review and let me know what you think. Also, I will be doing this in my own day sequence as I want to mix it up and make it different but still based on the film/films.**

**Preface;**

"If you leave him alone, I'll do whatever you want."  
"K! Don't –"  
"I have to. I need to protect you! Not the other way around."  
"Well, now that that's sorted, let's go girl." The shadow in the background said.

The young girl gave an almost identical young boy a kiss on the forehead to say an unspoken promise 'I'll come back'.

"Kathy, this way." The shadow ordered.

The young girl now known as Kathy did as she was told in fear of the little boy getting hurt.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kathy told the little boy although it did little to reassure him.  
"Okay. Be careful." The little boy whimpered.  
"I will. Be good." Whispered Kathy.  
"Enough of this mushy stuff, let's go before I lose my temper." The shadow figure snapped.

…

That little girl and boy was my brother and I.

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Transformers, only my own plot that I inserted and my OC. And sorry if the first few chaps are boring, they are more or less and intro.**

**Chapter 1;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream  
'Flashback'  
_**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.

"Come on Storm. We'll be late!" Sam yelled at me. God, didn't know I was loved so much.  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming. What's the rush anyways? It's just school." I moaned at the thought of school. Ugh people.  
"Yes but if I get an A on this report, I can get my first car!" Sam practically screeched at me.  
"Whoa, cool it Sam. Just make sure I can have a look, you know how much I love cars." I reminded him.  
"Okay, sure… Wait you're not coming with me to get the car? I thought you would, to you know, help me pick a descent one." Pout at me why don't you Sam!  
"*Sigh* Okay. I'll come, if only to shut you up." What is with me and giving in today?

… I should probably introduce Sam and myself shouldn't I? Well, where to start…

Well, my name is Storm Casie Reyes and I have pure black hair and before you ask, no it's not dyed, it's my natural colour. My eyes are a light green which stand out in contrast to my hair colour. I am wearing blue skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap top with a silver skull on the left hip. I'm wearing my favourite cowboy boots which are taupe. The jacket I'm wearing is denim and stops just beneath my breasts. I'm around 5'4 ½" the last time I checked. I also have a tanned complexion.

The one I was – am – talking to is named Samuel James WitWicky. His hair is a darkish brown and his eyes are a hazel colour. He also has a tanned complexion although not as dark as mine. He is wearing baggy blue jeans with a dull grey t-shirt, just like his personality, hehe, I kid he's really nice when you get to know him. Anyways he has a light brown shirt over the top, unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He also had his old pale brown converse on.

His dad, Ron, has the same colour hair although it's thinning. They also have the same eye colour too. He also has a tanned complexion just slightly paler than his son's. He also has a slight belly and is shorter than Sam which makes it look worse than it really is.

Judy, his mum, has ginger red hair and bright green eyes. She is slender and Sam gets most of his facial features from her.

All of the WitWicky's are sweet really. Sam is the awkward teenager that needs to get laid. Ron is the cheap father and Judy is the loving mother. And me? Well, I'm not a WitWicky, they took me in when I was 14, 4 years ago. My last name is Reyes and my past will be revealed in time. I suppose my personality is fierce, loyal to those close to me, I'm stubborn, possessive, protective and sneaky I guess.

Anyways, back to what Sam and I were talking about…

"Come on Storm, stop staring at the front doors and let's get this day over and done with!" Sam shouted and snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Let's go then Sam." I called over my shoulder while I was walking in to the building.  
Sam and I both go to Tranquillity High School and we both only really have one friend each. I'm friends with Mikaela Banes and Sam's crush. Sam's friend is Miles Lancaster, total weirdo in my opinion.

My day today consists of English, Higher Level Maths, History, Physics, Art and History again. My day was uneventful just revising for test as well as practise. In art we could draw what we wanted, and me being me drew car after car. Mainly Lamborghini Gallardo's in every colour under the sun, although yellow and red the most common colours though.

It's now 6th period, second History, and people are finishing giving their reports and this includes Sam.

"Okay, Mr. WitWicky. You're up." Our teacher whose name I cannot remember said.  
"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff," don't apologize Sam just get on with it. "For my family-" I look over at Trent and glare as Sammy was cut off by a paper wad. And Trent has the nerve to WINK at me?!  
"Who did… Who did that? People! Responsibility." Teacher yelled 'Yeah right these idiots wouldn't know or have responsibility if it hit the face.' He waved at Sam to tell him to carry on.  
"Okay. So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, uh, Captain Archibald WitWicky." Get on with it Sam… I'm already bored… and I've heard it, many times!  
"Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897 he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf-"

And I zoned out and started thinking about the potential car Sammy would get and all of the work it'll need. Oh well, at least it will give me something to do when I'm bored.  
"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Wow, what I miss? And what the hell did Sam do?!  
"Mr. WitWicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Cool it teacher man…  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works too." Stop while you're ahead Sam, stop while you're ahead.  
"And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." I better do something… Oh, I know!  
"Sam!" My pissed of voice generally gets though; I mean it is a hiss after all.  
"Sorry!" **Good, he flinched** … SHIT! That part of me hasn't shown it's self in a while… Don't panic, keep calm, don't panic!  
"- thought he'd discovered." Saved by the bell, although I wasn't listening to most of it.  
"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Hehehe, idiot. It's Friday today. No school tomorrow! Yay! Now where's… Oh found him trying to sell his grandfather's stuff.  
"Hey, Sam."  
"Hmm, yeah?"  
"See you at the car. Good luck." I called over my shoulder.

**AN: First full chapter up! Yay! I know it's slow but I still want to follow the plot line in the film/films so I'm gonna stick to the way it is with my own twists! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Transformers, only my own plot that I inserted and my OC. **

**Chapter 2;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream  
'Flashback'  
_**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.

As I walked out I was stopped by Trent. Sigh, save me now!  
"What do you want Trent?" **Can you smell that?** 'Okay, now I'm confused.' **His fear girl. You did just growl at him.** Crap. I didn't! Oh shit!  
"Just wondering if you're gonna come to the party later?" And he's trying to hide his fear.  
"1, I don't know Trent. And 2, I have something to do first. By the way, what's it to you?" Use a bored tone, just use a bored tone.  
"Just wondering sweetheart. See you later" Did he just hit on me?  
"Trent, you have a girlfriend. So go hit on her not me." He is really starting to annoy me. Don't hit him, don't hit him.

By the time I've finished ranting to myself I realize that I'm standing by my locker. Combination 24, 26, 7, 18. Wow, is that all that's in my locker? An old jacket that I wear when it's cold, not often though, spare clothes and shoes and my sketchbook and a pack of sketching pencils. I grabbed the sketchbook and pencils and put them in my taupe off the shoulder bag and then closed my locker and made my way out of school and towards Ron's lovely racing green soft top.

"Storm, how'd it go?" Really Ron, that's the first thing you ask?  
"Don't know I left so he could get his grade in peace. That and I had to go to my locker."  
"Okay. Do you think he go an A Storm?" Curiosity could get you hurt Ron. I should know.  
"Honestly, I don't know Ron. Let's just hope he did."  
"Well, looks like we're going to find out soon. Here he comes." Ron I can see.  
"Yes! Yes, yes." Well, that sounds promising.  
"So?" Please answer Ron with an 'A' Sam. Please.  
"A-. It's an A, though."  
Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A." Yes, I have a new project.  
"So I'm good?"  
"You're good." Thank you Ron!

"I got a little surprise for you, son."

"What kind of..."  
"Yeah, a little surprise." What?  
"No. No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"See? Yeah. I am." You've got to be kidding me…

"You're not getting a Porsche."

"You think that's funny?" Actually yes, it's hilarious.

"Yeah, I think it's funny. And so does Storm."

"What's wrong with you? Both of you?"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." So you decide to glare at me Sam?

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke."

"It's not a funny joke."

Wow, this place looks like a dump. Ohh look at that sweet Camaro 1976 model. Custom paint job and sweet rims to.

"You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Wait what? What they talking about?

"Yeah." Ron?

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin." Sam?

"Okay."  
"You want me to live that life?" I can fix it up or are you forgetting this Sam?

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old WitWicky motto, Dad."

"Gentlemen. And lady." Thank you for noticing me.

"Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." Rude.

"How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here, looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?" Wow, if he's touched by that then he must not get a lot of customers.

"I had to." Brutally honest Sam.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Sam, let me talk to you." 'Uncle Bobby B'?  
"Ron, I'm gonna have a look around, see if I can find something." I whispered to Ron  
"Okay good luck, shout if you need me or see something." After a nod to confirm that I heard him I left.

This is a sweet Camaro. I mean look at the sweet custom paint job, granted it's a little faded but I could fix it up in no time! **Then why don't you yell for them?** 'Because I want to check the interior and engine to see how much work it needs.' ** Okay but hurry up. I have a feeling that this car is – will – be important to us. **'Okay… I know I'm missing something but I can't be bothered to question you.' This is the car for Sammy. An American Muscle car should be good for a first car… HOLY SHIT! Look at the hot piece of engine; I don't care about the interior we are getting Sam this beaut!

"SAM! Get over here, I found one perfect for you!" Hehehe I startled them… Hehehe best thing I've done to them all day… Well besides getting him to flinch… No! Bad Storm don't say that. And I'm telling myself off.  
"This ain't bad Storm." Aww I love being praised. It gets people in my good books "This one's got racing stripes." No shit Sammy. Note sarcasm and mental eye roll.

"Yeah, it's got racing... Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." Then why is it here?

"Feels good." Glad you agree Sam but did you need to murmur it?

"How much?" The killer question.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." Sigh, they are slick wheels…

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam calm I can fix it… Jeez you'd think I'd get more credit.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" Kill me please.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." 'Cuse me I know cars. Why don't I say any of this?

"Five grand." THAT CHEAP!?

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." And my hope just deflated after Ron said 'no'

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car." So now he's serious!

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." That makes no sense right now.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." Sam reluctantly got out of the Camaro while I look at him longingly "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." Couldn't care about that bug.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." No Ron, just no.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Is this really the Sam I know? Wow, he grew up.

"This is a classic engine right here." Classic, really? "I sold a car the other day..." Okay, no way in hell is Sam strong enough to close one door and the opposite to swing open. Heck I can only just do that… 'This isn't a normal car is it?' **I can't answer that myself right now. **'Okay, I'll just wait and see.'

"-Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" I missed a convo. Oh well I'll survive.

"...greater than man..." Is that coming from the car?

"That one's my favourite, drove all the way from Alabammy." Couldn't care less. And does anyone else here that buzzing? And crap -  
"Hit the deck!" as soon as this leaves my mouth they listen. Whoa, look at the cars. Windscreens, mirrors and lights shattered. All but one.

"$4,000." Glade we could agree on a price, not like you had a choice.

**AN: Second chapter up! It's slow but getting there! Please review and if you have any ideas please let me know! Oh and fav and follow. It'll make me a happy little writer! XP**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Again, I don't own Transformers, only my OC. **

**Chapter 3;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream  
'Flashback'  
_**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^

Well, that was productive, got a sweet ride and a lovely new job! Speaking of which…  
"Hey Sam!"  
"Storm I'm in the next room you don't have to shout!" hypocrite, tell me not to shout but you shout anyway!  
"Well neither do you! Anyway, I'm gonna go give Bee a wash."  
"Bee? Really, you named my car 'Bee'?" Don't question me Samuel.  
"I'm sorry is that a crime? He has a yellow and black paint job and the black is stripes!" **State the obvious why don't you?** 'Being sarcastic now are you?' **Hehehe, what can I say, it entertaining! Oh, by the way, Sam is trying to get your attention. **'Bitch!'  
"-You okay? Storm!" Oww, no need to yell in my ear.  
"I'm fine, just spaced out. Now you gonna help me or gonna get ready to go to the party that I was invited to?" Oh it's hard to contain a smirk when he has that look on his face. Flabbergast looks so funny on him, eyes wide and jaw dropped.  
"If you want to get with Mikaela you have to 1, get Trent out of the picture, 2 grow some –"  
"Storm!" *Snigger*  
"Sorry Sammy, it's just too easy! Anyways if off to clean your car." With that I turn on my heel and walk to my garage. Yes, it's my garage as I'm the only one in the house with any knowledge on cars.

After searching for some decent car wash I found some Gold Class car wash and Gold Class wax to make him super clean and shiny. I also found some soft sponges and a clean polishing cloth. After that I got a bucket put in around 2½ capfuls and added the water so it mixed automatically. Once the bucket was full I ran upstairs into my room to put on a dark blue bikini top with an old baggy grey top over it and changed my skinny jeans to normal baggy jeans. Once I was change and put my gladiator sandals on and went outside grabbed the bucket, sponges, wax and the cloth to clean Bee.  
"Hey there Bee, I'm gonna get you looking much better than you do now. Not that you look bad but I can make you look even sexier." Hehehe I'm talking to a not so ordinary car. Hmm, I wonder…  
"What are you? I know you're not a normal car but… You don't want to hurt us if you did you would have done so already by now Bee." When did I put my hand on his hood?  
"If you can understand me would you be kind enough to play some music please?"

(Start of song)

We tried so hard to understand, but we can't  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows

'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
That we won't forget at all

Now we can follow you back home but we won't  
Is this what you had waited for? Just to be alone?  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows

'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
That we won't forget at all

You never, you never said  
This wasn't what you wanted  
Was it, was it?

This isn't what you wanted  
This isn't what you wanted

'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
That we won't forget at all

(End of song)

"Huu, guess you can understand me. And thanks for playing that. God I love Paramore." **I think we just cracked a code hun. **'Do you have to show up now? It was peaceful without you.' ** Suck it up hun we're stuck with each other! **'Why do I hear a smirk in your voice?' **Coz I am smirking.** 'I hate you so much.' **Did I tell you that you're finished cleaning him and Sam's coming by the way.** 'No you didn't and go away and stay way!'  
"Sorry 'bout that Bee. I kinda spaced out again."

"Ron, this one is uneven." Hu Judy?

"Yeah. Probably."

"This one is wobbly."

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Yeah that will be the day, Ron actually spends money and oh no Sam not the-

"Sam..." Oh crap. Ron's pissed.

"What?" Dumbass.

"I do not like footprints on my grass."

"What foot... There's no footprints."

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

"It's family grass, Dad."

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." And Sam just walks away. Real smart Sam.

"This... I can't do it anymore. You're putting girl jewellery on a boy dog." That thing aint no dog.

"What?"

"He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom."

"That's his bling." Oh, here he comes time to get to the party. Wait my clothes! Crap! "I want you home at 11:00!"

"Yeah, all right." Any more reassurance Sam?

"11:00! Please, for the love of God, drive safely. Seat belt on!" They worry too much.  
"Don't worry we'll be fine bye guys." Well I say that and they relax.

"You're going in that?" Nice Sam, real nice.

"Yes I am. Have you got a problem with that?"

"N-no, I was just wondering, you look f-fine." Why was he stuttering?

"Sam, why are you stuttering?"

"Look in the mirror." The mirror… damn, my eyes have darkened not done that in a while.

"Sorry Sam, don't worry I won't hurt you. Anyways, you're picking up Miles aren't you?" and cue sly smile.  
"Yeah I know and yes we are. Please don't moan." Aww so cute, he thinks I care if we pick up Miles. Granted, I don't like him but I don't like most people.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" No you weren't but I was so ha!

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." No du Sam. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Wait Kaeleys here? Good maybe she has my bag with her… "I'm good, right?" Shut up Sam.

"Yeah, you're good."

Right time to fine Kaeley. Oh look there she is. Now time for stealth.

"Hey Kae-Kae"

"Storm! What the hell! You scared me to death!" Guess I did; now I feel bad…

"Sorry Kae but I need your help. Don't give me that look do you have my bag on you?"

"Yeah here you go. C'mon I'll make sure no one looks over." How is she so calm around me?

"Thanks." Now let's see. Black leggings with a large silver swirl going up the left leg, a matching strap top with a blue swirl instead and a black leather jacket with studs on the cuffs.

"-No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little colouring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." That seems totally random at the moment but, hey who care?

"That's funny." Trent don't touch Sam.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." Thanks Kae

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get... Just get out of the tree right now, please." Sam breath please don't hyperventilate. "What are you doing?"

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching." Yeah you being an idiot.

"You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now." With that I think I'm going to get into the back of Bee.

"Miles you dimwit, there is such a thing as a door! Use it!" And there was a growl in my voice. Great! Note sarcasm.

^Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?^ Aww Bee.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Nothing is wrong, do not glare, do not glare.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight."

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Rude Miles now I know why I don't like you!

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?"

"All right. We'll put her in the back with Storm. I'll be quiet." Wait come again…

"Did you say, "Put her in the back"?"

"I called shotgun." Don't think Sam could care less right now.

"I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." *Sigh*

"That's a party foul."

"What rules?"

"Bros before hos."

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" No Sammy, don't plead it makes everything worse.

"You can't do this to me."

"You got to get out of my car right now."

"Just get out Miles." With that said he looked back at me and got out of Bee.

^Who's gonna come around when you break?^

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna get some rest didn't sleep well last night."

"Okay." With that I was already lying down and asleep. Peace and quiet.

"Hey Storm wake up."

"Go fuck yourself." I do not appreciate being woken up.

"You won't be able to work on my car if you don't sleep" with that I shoot up and whack my head on the roof of Bee.

"I'm going, I'm going. Night Sammy."

"Night Storm" and now time to get some sleep in my room.

"G'night Bee" after that I was surrounded by the blackness called sleep.

**AN: Third chap completed! It's slow getting there! Review and if you have any ideas are welcome even if I know what I'm doing I may add and/or change things! Fav and follow. It'll make me a happy! Also I set up a Twitter account just for FanFiction follow me if you can my name is Storm218Kat**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners. Forgot to put that in the last chapter. Whoops. By the way I cannot write Jazz's accent but gonna try.**

**Chapter 4;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream  
'Flashback'  
_**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]

"Storm, wake up! Someone's stealing my car!" Wait what?  
"Sam, breath, we'll get your car back." Okay Sam, run out. Hmm, I need my board. Now, time to catch up with Sam.

"Dad, call the cops!" What the hell are the cops going to do about a car with no driver? They'll think it's a prank. "Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going? Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighbourhood watch!" I don't think that matters right now Sam, and they won't send a whole squadron for a stolen car normally. Wait, this isn't a normal situation.

"Sam, calm down the cops won't be able to do anything right now. You need to stay calm."  
"Stay calm!? My car has been stolen and you're telling me to be calm!?" Well, that didn't work.  
"Panicking will get us nowhere Sam! We need to stay calm and by we I mean YOU!" Great loss of sleep and me being me makes the perfect combination.

Well, this is a productive night chasing a car with no driver and one panicking boy. My ideal night! Note sarcasm. Hmm, is that the junk yard I come to when I want to find spare parts from random cars, bike and metal? Well, if it is at least I know where I'm going in here. And – oh my god, what the hell! **You knew that the car wasn't a normal car yet you're surprised, why?** 'I didn't think it – he – would be alive like this, I thought he would be like a, oh I don't know what!' **Calm down. You said it yourself, he doesn't want to hurt you if he did he would have done so already.** 'Yeah I guess you're right, I mean he's a freaking robot!' **Right now, I would be paying attention to what Sam is doing!** 'What do you – SHIT-'

"My name is Sam WitWicky and Storm Reyes. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay? You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles." Wait what? Eww, gross! "No, no, wait that... Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." Really Sam, you don't do something like that with whatever the hell he is!  
"Sam, what the hell! You don't do something like that!" I am beyond pissed right now!

"What do you mean?" Dense much?  
"Right now you are trespassing. The cops could use that against you for your f-ing court case if it goes there!" good he paled, must've got the message then.

Out of the corner of me eye I see Sam backing a way slowly. Wait, crap, there are stupid guard dogs. Guard dogs my ass, more like killers.  
"Wait Sam be careful there are-" Crap there's the barking.  
"No! No! No! No! Oh, my God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog! Oh, my God."

"Fuck. I just wanted a peaceful day and have a car to fix up but no it's impossible for me to have that!" mumble, mumble, mumble. Right like standing on a pile of old planks and oil drums are really gonna keep the dogs away.

**You hear that? **'What now?' **Listen carefully** 'What are you- the crumble of stones under car tyres… Crap cops!' **Quick hide and go with the car. If we're gonna help Sam we need to stay safe** 'Okay alright. You win.'

Quickly and quietly I walk over to the car while just staring, coz this is getting us somewhere.  
"Okay I'm gonna stay with you and call Ron to tell him I'm staying out tonight. Sam is gonna need my help and I am not leaving him." I growled again. Damn, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.  
^I'll be there for you^ Was the only reply I got before I got in the back seat. Hmm, need to ring Ron.  
"Hey Ron, just calling to let you know that I'm staying out tonight… no Sam's not with me we got separated… yeah okay. See you sometime tomorrow." Not as stressful as I imagined. "Bee, I'm gonna get some sleep wake me if anything happened okay." A warble was the only conformation that I got to say that he heard me.

**BEE's POV **

The human girl is strange, she knows and saw what I am yet she's not afraid. Why? How? It makes no sense she should be scared of me but she acts like this is a regular thing for her. Why are humans so confusing? What I don't understand is why she lied to her creator about my charge and her brother Sam. Why did she say that they got separated and not tell him that he got caught by the… what did Sam call them? Oh yeah cops. Hmm, I need to report what I've found out and about the girl sleeping on my backseat.

[Bumblebee to Prime.]  
[Prime here, what do you have to report Bumblebee?]  
[Well Sir, so far no cons have attempted to get to the boy, but…]  
[Primus Bee just spit it out already.] Nice to hear from you to Ratchet.  
[A human girl knows about me.]  
[A random human or one with a purpose?]  
[I think that her and the boy are related somehow Sir.]  
[Think? Wha' ya mean Bee?]  
[What I mean Jazz is that they don't act related and that she distances herself from him and his creators.]  
[Tha' don't mean a thing Bee. She migh' just like keepin' to 'erself.]  
[Maybe. But she's not afraid of me. She acts like she see's something like me every day. It's confusing.]  
[What's her name youngling?]  
[I think the boy called her… Storm, yeah it was Storm Ironhide.]  
[It is a different name for a human but we will continue this when we land. Prime out]

Well, that went well. But how will she react when she meets the rest of my team, my family? Better follow her example and get some recharge I'll continue thinking this over in the morning. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I wonder why Sam's afraid of her. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.

**AN: 4th chap completed! It's slowly getting there! Review and if you have any ideas are welcome even if I know what I'm doing I may add and/or change things! Fav and follow. **


	6. AN and Template

**AN: I decided to borrow ****NinjaTiger3098**** idea and template for you to give me some ideas for future OC's. They can be human, cybertronian or anything else that you can think of. **

Name:

Age:

What Species/What kind:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Side:

Weapons:

Jet/Alt-mode:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

How Honourable:

Background:

Hobbies:

Who they look up to:

Who they hate:

Other things:

**AN: I will use as many as I can fit into my story and if I don't use them in this story then I may keep them and use them in a different story.**


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners.**

**Chapter 5;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]

**Storm's POV **

_Crowds' cheering surrounds me while I stare at my tormentor watching and waiting to see what they will do. A deep low rumbling laugh alerted me to my tormentor coming closer while I was chained, cornered and weak unable to do a thing, unable to move without causing me more pain than necessary._

"_Well girl what to do with you today, hmm? Got any ideas to help me?" The tall dark figure that looks like it could rip a building in two asked waiting for me to answer. But I would not give them the pleasure of hearing my pained voice from being hung from a pole around 10ft if I had to have a guess by chains. "Not gonna answer bitch? Well then, your punishment will be that much worse." Cut off by giving a bone chilling laugh, my pursuer got ever closer with a set of pained eyes watching from a hidden spot unable to help me while silently begging me to be okay. For me to survive this._

I woke with a start with a bead of sweat dripping down my face from a nightmare like the ones I have every night since that day. **You okay? **'Why do you care?' **Don't use that tone with me, and I care because I can tell that seeing the eyes bring back pained memories. **'Yeah that may be but don't think that I can't handle it, I've had worse and I am NOT weak!' **Okay, okay I'll be quiet by the way someone is trying to get your attention. **'Huu?' Snapping out of it, I'm met with a concerned sound coming from the radio.

"I'm fine bee. And, no offence intended, but why would you care? No one else does, so why should you?"  
^You've got a friend in me^  
"Using a Randy Newman song now are we?" a sound which I can only assume as a chuckle was my reply. "But do you really mean I Bee; am I really your friend?" An affirmative bleep showed me that I was on the right track. "No one has ever wanted to be my friend before, they are all too afraid to approach me." With a sad sigh I carefully climb into the passenger seat and look out of the window seeing nothing but blackness. With another sigh I pull out my phone to look at the time. 3:30 am. Great. Sarcasm present.  
^When the going gets tough – Carry on my wayward son^ A giggle escaped my lips startling me.  
"You sure know how to make a girl laugh."  
^Thank you, thank you very much^ A full out laugh broke through my lips this time.  
"Good, good quote… Elvis Presley… Classic!" I managed to get out between laughs. Wow that felt good. Having an actual laugh without it being false or forced. "Thanks Bee, I needed that." While wiping away tears from laughing so hard I end up remembering seeing something on the engine.

I open the door trying not to hurt Bee in the process and walk around the front to his hood.  
"Hey Bee, pop your hood for me please I think I saw a small fracture in your engine." A silent click told me that he did what I asked. "Thanks Bee." After I grab my phone out of my pocket and turn on the flashlight I shine it over his engine and see the fracture. "Hmm, nothing to bad Bee, I just need to get some gel that works by bonding the metal together. It won't hurt and it generally last a long time. Although, it may be different for you considering you're not a normal car." I look at the fracture for a little while longer then turn off the flashlight and get into Bee. "Just drive to a large all night moto factor (AN: Sells car parts) and I'll get you some gel." With that last sentence we're off into the early morning.

After about 40 minutes of driving, we come across a familiar place as I get most of my part here when I fix up a car. Once Bee had parked, I got out and walked in only to see Martin behind the cash register.

"Hey Martin."  
"Hi Storm. What can I get you?"  
"Just need some bonding gel for fractures on an engine. It not that bad, but I want the strongest one you've got."  
"Okay, give me a minute to get it. It's out the back." After 5 minutes he comes back. "Alright Storm, that'll be $10.95" Wow, must be good at that price considering you can get them at $2.50.  
"Thanks Martin. See ya soon." Now, to get Bee's engine fixed.

Hmm, what's that, a Saleen Mustang? Never known the police to use them. **Hey. Hey Storm, don't ignore me!** '*Sigh* What?' **Look at the side of it. **'What, it only says 'To Punish And Enslave'. Wait, they usually say 'To Serve And Protect'.' **Well done, I don't think that car is friendly like Bee, but an enemy. **'What gives you that idea?' **Don't you feel the bad vibes coming off of it? **'Good point let's keep our distance for now. We don't want to cause any trouble. But we WILL keep an eye out.'

After carefully opening Bee's door – that's gonna take a while to get use to saying, knowing he's alive – I slip into the driver's seat and start to drive in the direction of an abandoned building so I can fix him.  
"Okay Bee, I'm gonna pull us in here and get to work on that engine of yours." Now, for the hard part, thinking that he's just a normal car and that I can't hurt him. With a tap on the hood, he pops it open allowing me to work. "Now, this may be cold Bee. So I'm gonna apologise in advance." I put around half of the tub on the fracture before I'm happy with it. "How's that feel Bee?"  
^Thank you… you're wonderful^  
"You're welcome. Oh and using ABBA and Eric Clapton hmm?" The feeling of the car shacking was my answer. "Well, I wonder how much time I've wasted. *Sigh* 6:30, I wasted 3 hours and I didn't even feel it. Come on Bee, let's go for a drive."

We've been driving around for around 3 and a half hours now seeing nothing out of the ordinary, not even the strange police car. I just hope that Sam's keeping himself out of trouble.  
^Take a backseat boy^  
"Wait, what Bee?" Oh, he's going back to Sam's. "Okay Bee. Be careful." With that I get into the back and plaster myself to the seats. I suddenly hear Sam's voice and from what I can hear, he's talking to Miles.  
"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?… Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." Damnit, we can' drive on the pavement.  
"Bee, you can't drive on the pavement." He steers off of the pavement onto the road.  
"Stop! No, no, no, no, no, no." He really doesn't pay attention does he; I mean I told him to stay calm! But no he has to freak out! And because he panicked, he flipped over a piece of pavement right in front of Mikaela. Bee and myself carryon driving until we get to an old parking lot by the looks of it.

"Bee, why are we here?"  
^Shhh^ ATMOSPHERE since when did he… you know what, not even gonna question it. Sirens cut off my thoughts and I feel my blood run cold. I look over towards the entrance and see the robocop with his headlights sticking out and into Sam's face. I can do nothing as I watch and wait to see what happens.

**AN: I think this is coming along nicely I dare say, let me know what you think. Fav and follow. **


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners.**

**Chapter 6;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]

Sam suddenly screams and runs while the cop car transformed into a robot with 4 red eyes and killer claws. When Sam looks back he sees it and from what I can see, pushes himself to run faster.

"Oh, God, no! No! Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit!" Damn, that looked painful.  
"Bee, come on, I need to help Sam he's in danger." The almost inaudible click of the doors locking and my seatbelt tightening was my answer, no.  
"Oh, God! Oh, shit!" With the robocop standing over him with his wheel that's on his arm spinning on the car very close to Sam's head, to close for my liking.  
"Are you username LadiesMan217?" the robocop yelled at him. Wait, that's Sam's eBay username!  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Smart; deny everything when my guess is that they have instant access to the internet!  
"Are you username LadiesMan217?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" Glasses, Capt. WitWicky's glasses? Why would they want them? With that said, Sam jumps off the car he's on and runs towards then entrance. Right where Mikaela is… Ohhh that musta hurt her. I look over toward the rbotcop and come up with an idea that might just work.  
"Hey Bee, drive towards Sam and Mikaela and do a 360˚ spin to knock his feet out from under him." With that we're off to save the idiots for just sitting still and not running… idiots.

"Sam, what is that thing?"

"You have to get in the car. Get in."

"I don't want to."

"Get in the car Mikaela. Trust me. You'll be safe with him." I had enough.

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go."  
"Pedal to the metal Bee!"

"Wait you're not driving Storm! Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Why does no one listen to me I mean come on, I told Mikaela to not freak out in strange incidents a few months ago!

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Thanks Sam.

"Oh, my God!" Breathe Kae. "Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver! Oh, my God! No! We're gonna die!" So helpful Sam! "We're locked in. The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Idiot you jinxed it! "Time to start."

With that said, Bee pretty much throws us out of him (that sounds weird) and transforms. Just in time to get tackled but the copbot. While Sam and Mikaela run off I see a little thing pop out of the cops chest and run towards Sam. **Why don't you do something? **'Like what?' **You carry weapons.** 'Oh yeah…' I grab my Beretta 96 and decide to make myself known in the best possible way, by shooting at the little thing. Opps, looks like I got its attention, better run. While I'm running, I see the other two and Mikaela with a… reciprocating saw? Mikaela runs at the little thing and cuts it into pieces. After she's done that, Sam kicks it head… idiot.  
"Sam, you idiot!" Don't hiss or growl or anything.  
"What, how?"  
"That thing was still alive, we could have taken it with us instead of you kicking the head to God knows where!" Calm down, calm down. Sam doesn't think like you do. "Whatever, I'm going back to see if Bee's okay." If in doubt, walk off.

By the time I've got to Bee they just stop at the bottom of the hill we're on.

"What is it?" Mikaela it is a he.

"It's a robot." No kiddin' "But like a... Like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Idiot, at least he is starting to walk towards us.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." … I have no words…

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Insert facepalm.

"I think it wants something from me."

"What?"  
"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."  
"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Have to agree with you on that one Kae.

"Can you talk?" Ahhh, the million dollar question.

^XM Satellite Radio... Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System...^

"So you... You talk through the radio?" state the obvious why don't you.

^Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful.^

"So, what was that last night? What was-" I've grown board with this conversation. I jolt when Bee moves away from me and changes into his Camaro.

^Any more questions you want to ask?^ he pops his door open and I take that as an invitation and get into the back. It may as well be my second home right now.

Right now we are all inside Bee driving to an unknown destination when Mikaela asks a stupid and sensitive question.  
"You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" I'll say it again. Idiot!  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Bee comes to a sudden halt and forces Sam and Mikaela out while I'm still in the back.  
"Bee, what are you doing? I mean as much as leaving them is some time tempting-" and I get cut off by Bee going on 2 wheels and watch in awe as his entire interior and exterior change before my very eyes. "Whoa Bee, cool interior. Can only begin to imagine what your exterior looks like."

After that little stunt I decide that I am in desperate need for some sleep.  
"Hey guys."  
"Yeah Storm?"  
"I'm gonna get some sleep; I've been up since 3:30 this morning."  
"Okay. We'll wake you up when you're needed, or rather try."  
"Thanks Kae…" With that I'm off to sleep.

"…Storm. Storm, wake up. Wake up. STORM!" And with a yelp, that is how I'm brought into the world of consciousness.  
"What?"  
"Groggy much?"  
"Well Samuel, I did just get woken up so yes, I am groggy." After I said that, they got out of Bee so I could as well.

As soon as I get out Bee backs up and hear 4 different engines. And from what I can tell, 2 4x4, a sports car and a truck. When I look behind us, I see a H2 Rescue Hummer, a Pontiac Solstice and a GMC Topkick c4500. I then hear the truck engine behind me and turn around. What I see I absolutely love. A Peterbilt Semi-truck with a mostly blue body with flames going over the hood and the sides. They then form a circle around us and start to transform with such grace for their size it actually surprises me. And that's not easily done. The Peterbilt bends down to get level with us.

"Are you Samuel James WitWicky, descendent of Archibald WitWicky?" That felt weird, I felt the vibration of his voice going through my body.  
"They know your name." No kidding Mikaela.  
"Yeah."  
"My name is Optimus Prime. " _'My name is David Bucher' _"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." _'And I am your personal hell.' _ I shake my head to get rid of the unwanted images and notice something. Wow, he's tall, very tall.  
"But you can call us Autobots for short." The Hummer told us.  
"Autobots." Parrot much Sam  
"What's cracking, little bitches?" Oh my God, I love that voice. I, for some reason, feel safe and comforted. I have not felt that in a loooong time.  
"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Suits him.  
"This looks like a cool place to kick it." I soon find all eyes on me as I let out a giggle.  
"Yes?" I get a chuckle from every bot present at that.  
"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Web.  
"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Thought so. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Whoa, big ass cannons.  
"You feeling lucky, punk?"  
"Easy, Ironhide." Hehehe, he got told off.  
"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons."  
"I'm going to say this now. I NEED them, not WANT, NEED! There is a bigggg difference." If I was to look in a mirror right now, I would say that I look like a little kid on Christmas morning.  
"I like this femme" Glad Ironhide approves.  
"You like anyone that likes your cannons." Hummer answered. I need to find out his name. I see everyone looking at me questioningly.  
"What can I say, I love weaponry, and know nearly everything about earths."  
"We are keeping her." Thanks Ironhide.  
"Sorry Optimus." Why am I feeling shy? Oh yeah properly because they can squish me just like that.  
Our medical officer, Ratchet." He doesn't seem bothered and that's the Hummers name…  
"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." While I'm trying not to laugh, Sam and Mikaela look uncomfortable.  
"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Ha! I was right!  
"Bumblebee, right?"  
^Check on the rep - Yep, second to none^  
"So you're my guardian, huh?" A nod is Sam's reply.  
"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them. Although, they look better than they did." He sounds confused, maybe…  
"I found a small fracture in his engine block and fixed it the best I could with the limited supply's that I had. Could that be it?" They all stare at me.  
"How –"  
"Mechanic." I see their equivalent of eyes go dim – or in Jazz's case, a visor - then brighten after a few seconds.  
"Hmm, that would explain the sudden progress of his vocal processors." He looks thoughtful.

"Why are you here?" Good question Mikaela.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Smart Sam.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain WitWicky found him."

"My grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."

'_Come back! _

_I think the dogs have found something._

_The ice is cracking!  
Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!_

_I'm all right, lads!  
Can we throw you a rope, Captain?'_

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube."

'_Men! We've made a discovery!'_

"He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" eBay.

"eBay."

"eBay." Stop being a parrot Sam please.  
"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Gee, thanks Ratchet.  
"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam WitWicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Don't plead. God, I swear that everything I say fall on deaf ears.

"He should do, he had them at home last time I checked."

"Then wha' we waitin' 'or. Let's get goin'." Couldn't have said it better myself Jazz. They all transform and Sam and Mikaela walk over to Bee while I walk over to Jazz. I touch his hood and ask…  
"Can I ride with you Jazz?"  
"Sure lil' lady. Get in."  
"Thanks Jazz." I love these seats, they are soo, soft. I don't even realise that I've closed my eyes.  
"Hehehe. Comfy lil' lady?" I answer with a grin on my face.  
"Like you wouldn't believe. Oh and Storm."  
"Wha'?"  
"My name, Storm."  
"Nice name. Unusual, like you."  
"Thanks."  
"By the way, why are ya so comfortable 'round me?"  
"I don't know. I felt safe and comforted when you talked. And believe me, I've not felt like that in a long time." By the end, my voice has a hint of sadness in it.  
"S'kay, don't worry 'bout it."  
"Okay. Thank feels… nice… to talk for once."  
"Any time Storm."  
"Thanks J… I can call you that right?"  
"Hehehe, yeah ya can. 'nd you don't seem like the kinda girl that is shy or unsure."  
"I'm not, normally, I don't know why I am now though." A frown crosses my face.  
"We're 'ere S."  
"Thanks J. Better make sure Sam doesn't have a panic attack." A chuckle is the response I get as I'm getting out of Jazz.

"I need you to stay here, all right? Both of you. You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."  
"Okay, okay."  
"Sam I can't. If I'm not with you, they're gonna get the cops involved.

"All of them. And fine, Storm, come with me. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, all right?"  
"For the love of- Sam! Less talk and more work okay. Let's move." While I walk on the path Sam runs strait over the grass. Idiot.

"Thanks for staying on my path." *Facepalm*

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad." Don't shut the door I his face!  
"Hey!"  
"The... Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car..."

"Yeah."

"...then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."  
"The chores." Pay attention Sam!

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?"

"Life... Life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so... Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."  
"No, no, I won't strain myself, Dad. I'll do it. It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't..."

"I promise... No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna... I'm gonna sweep up the whole house right now." While this is going on, I see Bigbot step over the fence.

"Tonight, right now?"

"Right now. The... I love you. God, I love you just so much right now."

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late."

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!"  
"Bye Sam, Storm." I wait until he's gone before… SLAP!  
"Ow what was that for?"  
"For being an idiot." I walk off after that, I don't wanna hurt him.

"How am I an idiot?"  
"You don't SLAM the door in his face Samuel, it makes you look suspicious! And… Gah! I am not doing this now, we'll talk later about how to lie." With that said I walk over to Jazz who is crouching down.

"You okay?"  
"I'm fine Jazz. Just… annoyed. I'm also aching."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, my ankle is sore, but I'll be fine, I've been through worse."  
"If it gets any worse talk to Ratchet. Okay?"  
"Okay. And where's your accent."  
"It goes when I'm talking to you when I'm concerned."  
"Okay. I'm gonna go and help Sam. Wish me luck. It's gonna be like going into a swamp." I walk off with the quiet and soothing sound of Jazz's chuckle. I look around and see one of the funniest things ever.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"  
"Oh, wet." Go Ironhide, I hate that rat. Shoot it sky high!  
"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away... Put the... Put them away. Please."  
"You have a rodent infestation."  
"As much as I agree Ironhide, I don't think that that's the best thing to do, I mean how would we explain it?" That get a small smile outa him.  
"A what?"  
"Shall I terminate?"  
"No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my... This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"  
"Speak for yourself." I mutter under my breath.  
"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot."  
"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"  
"Bad Mojo!" I have just died and gone to heaven, that was hilarious.  
"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." Make up excuses.  
"My foot's gonna rust."  
"Hey Ironhide, you want me to get that?" I show him the damp cloth and get a nod in reply.  
"Thank you femme. What is your designation?"  
"Storm. Storm Casie Reyes."  
"Thank you Storm. Now go and help the boy."  
"Will do Ironhide." With a final wave I walk over to Optimus and tap him on the side of his leg.  
"Give me a lift up to Sam's window please." He puts his hand next to me and I climb on. "Thanks Optimus."

Wow, this place is a mess. How the hell does Sam find his way around without stepping on something? I can't even see the floor!  
"Sam! How do you even see the floor or where you're going? The floor is covered. Eww."  
"Hey I'm a teenager and a guy at that."  
"Doesn't mean that you can be a mess. It's gross, how are we supposed to find anything?" And I growled. "Sam, look at your window."  
"What? What is this?"

"Time is short."

"They really want those glasses." No kidding Mikaela.

"Come on. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"Okay."

"Please hurry."  
"We'll try big guy." Glance at me why don't you, just trying to be nice.

"Okay. Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone." I look up from under Sam's bed just to see him panicking.

"What do you mean?" Deadpan much Mikki?

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here." No shit Sherlock.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?"

"So what I think you should do is you should... You should check this whole... This whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get the corner here." Mikaela goes to look inside of his so called treasure chest and cue panic attack. "Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my... That's my private... Sorry. That's nothing."

"You just... You just told me to look..."

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room."  
"I'm gonna go downstairs and check and I'm gonna get some painkillers while I'm at it."  
"Okay, okay, whatever."  
"Love you too Sam." I don't wait for a reply but I do feel a slight tingly feeling going through my body. Hmmm, I wonder…  
"Hey Ratchet, do you have to scan me?" He looks startled.  
"How did you?"  
"I felt a tingly sensation going through my body."  
"Well you said that you were going to take some painkillers so I wondered what was wrong so I decided to scan you."  
"Well, it's nothing, just a sore ankle."  
"I disagree, my scans show that you have broken your ankle 3 times and have dislocated it 15 times. And according to the internet, you should be unable to walk."  
"Ratchet. I am fine. Really. Can you all just give Sam a 10 minute break and-"  
"Autobots, fall back." With a last glance at me, Ratchet finely gives into Primes order. As I'm about to walk to the door, the house shakes, the lights go off and I hear Ratchets sirens. **He probably walked in to the power line.** 'Probably'. I shake my head and walk out my door. Strait into Ron and #Judy.  
"Are you okay Storm?"  
"I'm fine Judy. I'm just going to go down stairs and get a drink."  
"Okay. But if there is another earthquake…"  
"I know Ron, duck and cover." After they've questioned me, they make their way to Sam's room.

By the time I get to the kitchen, I see Sam's bag on the table and Jazz out of the window. Suddenly feel the whole house shake… again. The lights come on and I see Ron and Judy go into the living room while Sam and Mikaela come into the kitchen.  
"Really Sam, it was here the whole time."  
"I know, I'm sorry. Mikaela, I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" The doorbell goes off and we all share a glance.  
"This cannot be good."  
"Why do you say that Storm."  
"Guys in suits. Shit."  
"It's okay Storm, breathe."  
"Thanks Mikk." I try and muster up a convincing smile but I don't think it works. "Come on, let's see what they want." I get two nods and decide to face the inevitable.

"What is this?"  
"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" I don't trust him, he looks like a sleazebag.

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us."

"Whoa, way out of line." Thank you Ron.  
"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Politely my ass.

"You're not taking my son."

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" He holds too much power from where ever he's from.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." Operation?

"What operation?"

"That is what we are gonna find out."

"I think direct contact." One of his monkeys decided to talk now?

"Son?"

"Yeah."

"Step forward, please." Is that a… Geiger meter?

"Just stand?"

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" the other suits grab us and cuff us then drag us out to SUV's and shoved us in them.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Both Mikaela and myself look at Sam, her in disbelieve and me in amusement.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Good cover up Sam. Note sarcasm!

"What do you make of this?" That's Sam's phone… Oh crap. "'My name is Sam WitWicky, okay? And my…' Is that you?" Smug little bastard.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan."

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." He thinks he's won.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..."

"Really?"

"...from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" I want to hit him.

"Well, not by itself." Wanna hit him so bad…

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." They all force out a fake laugh while I just sit there with my emotionless mask on.

"That's funny. That is so funny. So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" 'They know. It's the only way they knew what to look for.' **I agree. **

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? No."

"It's an urban legend."

"Yeah. You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want and-get-away-with-it badge."  
"Right."

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Threat much?

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Nice Mikk

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."  
"Hey dude, not cool, a lady's business is her own!" That gets me a glare.

"What? Parole?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" I want to wipe that smirk right off his face…

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they... They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?"

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." Poor Kae, she gets choked up towards the end.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."  
"For Gods – Stop checking her out, you're like 4 times her age!"  
"That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" out of the corner of my eye, I see the Geiger meter go mad.

We get lurched forwards in our seats and the windows shatter. Huge finger come through the front and back windows and we get suspended in the air while the metal is slightly groaning with the weight. And everyone's screaming except me.  
"Big! It's big!"  
"Go, go, go, go!"  
"I can't see it! I can't see it!"  
"Shift your weight towards the front!" At least Sam has his head on semi-straight.  
"All right! All right!" as soon as those words leave the agents mouth, we drop to the ground. I hear the sound of air moving around an object then the sound of metal hitting the ground. Optimus then turns of his lights so we can see.  
"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." He has such a smirk on his face.  
"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." He sounds pissed.  
"Freeze!" Nice Jazz.  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Wusses.  
"Give me those!" I feel so much better with Jazz here it's unbelievable.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Hi, there." *Facepalm* I give into the temptation.  
"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Nope cos they know about you…  
"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."  
"Get out of the car."  
"All right. Me? You want me to get..."  
"NOW!" Everyone jumped.  
"All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us." I walk over to Sam and Mikaela already outa my cuffs.  
"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?"  
"Sam! Don't judge her, she had no choice."  
"You always have a choice!"  
"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"  
"Come on Kae." I throw a final glare his way and walk over to the S-7 goons.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Guess Sam followed.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"  
"Shut up please. You have one of the annoying voices." *Snigger* How many times is he gonna glare at me?

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela it's obvious.

"Where did you take my parents?" Their headquarters duh.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." No kiddin'

"No?" with that said, Sam reaches into the guys pocket and grabs his badge.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right? Hey Storm, look at this and try to find anything out."  
"Will do." I grab the badge and see that his name's on it but nothing else.  
"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"There's nothing on here. Only his name. Seymour Simmons. At least we know his name."  
"You think you know everything don't ya little lady."  
"I would shut up if I was you."  
"Oh and why's that?" Sam points at me and Simmons sees my glare and flinches. I hear a pop and see something come out of Bee's… area and go all over the monkey.

"Hey!"  
"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Do I detect some humour in Optimus' tone?

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" That's it, I've had enough. I walk up to Simmons and SLAP!  
"What the hell was that for!?"  
"That 'thing' has feeling. And HE happens to be a good friend of mine so I suggest you watch what you say." I see him pale and feel very proud. I clench my fists and walk behind Sam and Mikaela.  
"Umm, Storm?"  
"She's behind us so that if she goes to hit him again we can trip her or something." I see Kae glare at the bastard. "All right, tough guy, take it off."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad. And pissing Storm off."  
"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice." I look over to see what she's talking about and smirk.  
"They really are. Bet you get every lady you want with those."  
"You're just jealous it ain't you." I whip my head around to stare at him in disgust when he sees a smile on my face and loses his smirk.  
"I would never scoop so low or be so desperate to go to your level. Not even if you begged and was the last 'male' on earth." That gets a laugh out of the bots.

"Now get behind the pole."

"All right."

"This is such a felony, what you're doing."  
"I will hunt you down, okay?"

"He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

"Enjoy."

"Okay? We have got to alert everyone."

"They already know. Speaker." Crap.  
"Guys, we're gonna have company real soon." They all stare at me like I'm an idiot. Real nice guys.  
"Optimus! Incoming!" Told you Ironhide.

"Roll out." He lowers his hand for us to get on. "Up you get." We run straight through a road while missing everyone. Wow.

We run under a bridge and Prime craps one beam with his hands and puts his feet on another.

"Easy, you three." As soon as he says that, a helicopter comes straight under us and I see Mikaela lose her grip and Sam grab her.  
"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Sam loses his grip so I grab his wrist.

"Hold on!" Both Prime and I say at the same time. Unfortunately I lose my grip to as I'm holding onto a smokestack and my hand slips.  
"No!" Prime tries to stops us with his foot but we just bounce off.

"Sam!" Luckily, Bee, catches us before we hit the ground.  
"Thanks Bee." I pat his faceplates just as a helicopter shots a harpoon at him while other do and force him to fall to the ground. "BEE!" I try to run to him but I'm forced to the ground by 4 agents. "No, no BEE! Don't hurt him. He's harmless!" My pleads fall on deaf ears as I'm dragged off by 2 of the agents after I've been injected with some form of drug. The last thing I hear before my world goes black is his pained whirr.

**AN: My longest chapter yet! I'm trying to make them longer to make less chapters. Let me know what you think. Fav and follow.**


End file.
